


Mrs Polastri

by Fixy



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Eve is a fancy rich bitch!, Eve is rich, F/F, Happy birthday berry, I’m honestly joking, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, age gap, anyway, niko is oblivious, sex sex sex, villanelle is part of the hired catering team, we love a separation of the classes???? No I’m joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fixy/pseuds/Fixy
Summary: Throwing parties for her rich husband is boring... so it’s a good thing there’s a hot bartender on the staff rota.





	Mrs Polastri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [berrysck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysck/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Berry! I hope you like this smut!
> 
> If anyone wants to picture Eve in this how I pictured her, google image search Sandra Oh Emmys 2018 (if you hadn’t guessed already).

“Mrs Polastri?”

“Lucy, I’ve said before, just call me Eve, it’s fine.”

“Right, sorry. Eve, Mr Polastri sent me to fetch you.”

Eve sighs and studies herself in the full length mirror. Her red velvet dress drops luxuriously to the floor, cinched in at the waist by a thick band of red and gold glittering stones. Above the belt the red velvet splits up to the shoulders revealing her subtle cleavage, ending on her upper arms with more red and gold stone embellishments. 

She looks good. 

Her makeup is perfect, lips dark and eyes smoky, complementing the dress and her black heels. She runs one hand through her hair, feeling the silky curls between her fingers, and frowns. 

“How many people are down there?”

“Everyone has arrived, Eve.”

She sighs again, and turns away from the mirror to face her new assistant. 

“Did you give him the excuse we talked about?”

“Yes, Mrs Pol- Eve, I told him you couldn’t find the earrings he got you, but that was half an hour ago now.”

“Shit, okay.” Eve says, shaking herself a little and forcing a smile onto her face. She nods at the door. “Let’s go.”

She walks out of the dressing room and down the hall, her dress trailing delicately behind her along the tiled floors. They head down the stairs, Lucy keeping in step beside her. 

“You look nice.” Eve tells her, taking in her fitted dress trousers and blouse. 

Lucy blushes and looks down at her iPad shyly. 

“Thank you, Mrs Polastri.”

“Eve, Lucy. Call me Eve.”

With one more turn they’re at the doors to the guest lounge, a large room used solely to entertain. There’s already a bustle of activity outside of the room, with wait staff going in and out carrying trays of champagne flutes and canapes and other tiny, expensive things. 

Eve takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling for a moment, gathering herself. 

She hates these parties. They happen a ridiculous amount, thrown every time Niko scores a good business deal or one of his colleagues gets promoted or someone at the office gets a new chair, it feels like to Eve. They’re loud and busy and everyone is pompous and dull and Eve just gets so  _ bored _ . 

But that’s not much different from her usual life. 

Niko is high up in his company, and because of that they have money. More money than they know what to do with, really. Eve doesn’t need a job, so instead she spends her time reading and writing and tutoring uni students studying criminology with the use of her masters degree. 

But she’s bored. 

She reads and she reads and she reads, but any moment not spent learning is spent being bored out of her mind. Niko is a good guy but he’s not around all that much, leaving Eve to entertain herself in this huge London house with too many rooms. 

But anyway. Time to make nice. 

Lucy opens the double doors and the pair are hit with noisy chatter, classical piano music and the smell of expensive whiskey. 

“Let’s get this over with.” Eve bites out through a smile of clenched teeth. 

She slips into dutiful wife mode a lot easier than she’d like. She’s polite, she asks all the right questions, she gently touches the arms of the men as they tell terrible jokes, and she speaks pleasantly with the women as they talk about their husbands and homes and children. 

And Jesus Christ it is boring. 

She’s halfway through her second flute of champagne when she realises she’s going to need something stronger if she has to live through one more minute of Simon from accounting talk about his latest trip to Bora Bora. 

The bar is to the side of the room, a beautiful long counter Niko had installed a few years back, stocked with the usual extravagant spirits and wines that the people who visit them tend to drink. 

Eve misses drinking cheap red wine with her friends in college. 

The person behind the bar is bent over so that all Eve can see as she approaches is the back of a black satin waistcoat. It’s a woman, she realises, as she gets closer, and by the time she’s standing by the ornately carved wooden bar the woman is starting to stand up. 

Eve’s phone goes off in her clutch and she looks down to pull it out. 

“What can I get for you?” A soft voice asks, accent curling around the consonants. Eve checks her phone and sees a notification for a spam email, so drops it back into her clutch with a huff. 

“I’ll have a- oh.”

Eve doesn’t know where her words have gone, but she doesn’t care as she stares into hazel eyes. 

“Hello.” The young woman says through a small yet coy smile. 

“Uh… hi.” Eve says, taking in the wavy blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, the perfectly fitted black suit of the waiting staff, the tall and slim body, the dark yet soft makeup around the eyes. 

“So, what can I get you?”

“Oh, um, I’ll have a glass of the 20 year old Glenfiddich, thank you.”

“Right away.”

It’s Russian, Eve thinks. The accent. It’s soft and delicate but with sharp edges, and Eve likes it. 

The blonde has high cheekbones and pale skin, scattered with little freckles that Eve wants to count. Her hands are long, graceful as they expertly pour the whisky over ice into a crystal tumbler. Eve is trailing her gaze over the angles of the woman’s profile when the blonde chuckles knowingly. 

“Your whisky.” She says quietly, the hint of a smirk on her lips as she pushes the glass towards Eve. “You know, I hope you do not mind me saying this, but you look absolutely incredible in that red dress.”

Eve is taken aback. Not even Niko has acknowledged what she’s wearing, and the old men at the party have only leered unsubtly at her tits without so much as a ‘lovely dress, Mrs Polastri’. So to hear this woman, this young,  _ gorgeous _ woman, tell her she looks good? Well, Eve is a little surprised. 

But she’s certainly not bored anymore. 

“Don’t you think that’s a slightly inappropriate thing to say while working?” Eve asks, but she can’t help but smirk a little herself. 

Hazel eyes flash. 

“Well that depends,” the blonde says with a grin, “on how you know Mr Polastri. Are you a work colleague? A family member? How much trouble am I going to get in by flirting with you?”

Eve bites her lip to stop her smile from stretching too wide. This girl really has no idea. 

“Sweetheart,” she says with a light shake of her head, “I’m his wife.”

The blonde’s mouth forms a perfect ‘o’ shape before she clamps it shut and nods. 

“That is a shame.” The blonde sighs dramatically. 

Eve is surprised yet again at the boldness of this member of staff. She swallows. 

“Now that was definitely inappropriate.” Eve says in what she hopes is a low tone, despite the way her stomach flips at the young woman’s words. “You better stay in line, or I might have to report you. What’s your name?”

“Villanelle, Mrs Polastri.”

“Alright.” Eve murmurs, picking up her whiskey and meeting the blonde’s eyes. “Be careful, Villanelle.”

And as she sweeps away from the bar, Eve’s skin tingles as she feels a gaze burn hotly against her back. 

——

Eve keeps an eye on the bar throughout the evening, subtly watching the woman, Villanelle, working behind it. 

The blonde’s movements are confident, smooth as she serves the guests, her face calm and impassive whenever one of the men makes an obviously inappropriate comment towards her. Eve finds she admires the girl’s attitude; for someone hired to simply serve drinks, she sure knows how to handle herself around rude guests. 

She’s about to make her way back over to the bar, just for a whisky, not to talk to Villanelle again, no, when she feels someone fall into step beside her. 

“Darling, how are you enjoying the party?”

It’s Niko, looking smart in his suit but with his top button open. He has a glass of white wine in one hand and the other snakes gently around her waist. 

“It’s fine,” she says vaguely, looking up at him, “are you?”

“I am indeed. Have you spoken to Simon about his trip to Bora Bora? That man’s stories are a hoot.”

“Yes,” she forces a smile, “he told me all about it. It sounded… wild.”

“That’s our Simon.” Niko says with a laugh, then he hugs Eve to him. “Thank you for organising this, darling.” 

They reach the bar, and Villanelle is serving a gentleman Eve vaguely remembers from Niko’s work Christmas event.

“Well, you know me,” Eve says, trying not to sound bored, “always looking for something to do.”

It’s at that moment that Villanelle looks up, meeting Eve’s eyes. There’s a smirk in them, and Eve runs over her last sentence again. For a second she wonders if she should feel embarrassed, but the look on the blonde’s face persuades her against it. 

“Mr and Mrs Polastri, what can I get for you?”

“Hello dear,” Niko says with a smile, “I’ll have a glass of the Chardonnay, and my wife Eve here will take a glass of Merlot.”

“Whisky.” Eve interjects quickly, drawing both Niko and Villanelle’s gazes. “Glenfiddich. Thank you.”

“Whisky?” Niko asks her as Villanelle starts to pour. “You only drink whisky when you’re up to something.”

He says it in a humoured tone, raising an eyebrow at his wife and smiling down at her. She smiles back innocently, and behind them Villanelle clears her throat quietly. 

“Is that so?” She says softly, and Eve flicks her gaze sharply over to the woman. 

“It is.” Niko replies with a laugh. “What’s your plan, darling?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Eve replies with a shrug, taking the crystal tumbler from Villanelle’s hand, internally shaking off the tingle as their fingers brush. “I just wanted whisky, that’s all.”

“Alright,” Niko concedes, but he turns Eve in his arm and pulls her against him. “But I’m hoping whatever it is is for me.” 

He finishes with a wink to Eve and a smile to Villanelle, then walks off towards a group of his friends who cheer at his arrival. 

Eve watches him go, then turns back to the bar. 

Villanelle is staring at her with curious eyes. 

“What  _ are _ you up to,  _ Eve _ ?” 

Eve stares at her for a moment, thinking over the confident use of her first name, letting her gaze trace the cut glass edges of Villanelle’s face who smirks at the attention. 

“Just trying time find a way to feel less bored.” Eve says with a quirk of her lips.

Villanelle nods knowingly. 

“I am bored too.”

Eve laughs. 

“Be careful,” Eve says with a grin, “I could fire you on the spot for an attitude like that.”

“You could,” Villanelle replies silkily, “but then how will you find something to do?” 

Eve’s mouth gapes for a moment, totally thrown off by the blatantly heavy innuendo in Villanelle’s words. She’s affected, that’s for sure, if the thud of her heart and the flutter low in her gut are anything to go by. 

Eve prides herself on her unflappable demeanor but this woman seems to have temporarily bested her. 

She likes it. It’s different. 

It’s not boring. 

“Hmm.” Eve smiles, intrigued. “Excuse me.” Her dark eyes purposefully stay fixed on Villanelle’s for a second longer before she turns away from the bar. She walks across the room towards the side doors that lead to the guest bathrooms, skin flushing hot at the clear sexual interest the younger woman is showing in her. 

It’s not the first time this has happened; younger women seem to flock to her, and she lets them. 

And, well. What Niko doesn’t know can’t hurt him. 

She reaches the ladies’ bathroom and pushes open the door, stepping inside the luxurious room and heading to one of the sinks to check her makeup. 

She’s dabbing on more lipstick when she hears the door open. 

Glancing to the side in the mirror, she’s not surprised to see Villanelle’s reflection locking the door behind her. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be working?” Eve asks nonchalantly. 

“I found someone to cover for me.” Villanelle says with a shrug, stepping further into the room. “You are an interesting woman, Eve.”

“And you are not a very good employee, Villanelle.” Eve shoots back. She caps her lipstick with a smirk and turns to lean back against the counter. “Why did you follow me in here?”

“Like I said,” Villanelle purrs, and Eve’s confidence falters for a second time that night, “to give you something to do.” 

“That’s incredibly presumptuous of you.” Eve manages to get out, voice somewhat rougher than a moment ago. “I’m married.”

“Oh yes,” Villanelle pouts, and Eve’s eyes drop to those plump lips, “but I do not imagine that has stopped you before. Are sexual flings with younger women always the answer to your boredom?”

Villanelle has just called Eve out so accurately that Eve is stunned into silence. She simply stares, mouth moving pointlessly, as Villanelle stalks slowly towards her until their fronts are almost touching. 

“You are an interesting woman, Eve.” Villanelle murmurs again, eyes darting over Eve’s face. “I would like to get to know you better. And I think you would like to know me too, yes?”

And Eve can only nod, because Villanelle is so confident and smells like heady perfume and expensive champagne and there’s warmth rolling off of her in waves, and Eve is fucking  _ hypnotised _ . 

“I get the feeling I’m not like the usual young women that fawn over you?”

This time Eve shakes her head, eyes dropping to Villanelle’s smirking lips. Usually Eve would make the first move, that’s how it’s always gone with these quick little trysts, but something about this blonde is making Eve want to surrender.

“It is a shame a woman like you is so bored in life.” Villanelle murmurs, dipping her head closer to Eve’s until Eve can feel warm puffs of air against her lips. “I would be happy to make it more interesting, if you would like?”

Eve drags a deep breathe in through tight lungs. 

“You can try.” Eve says, hushed, into the closing space between them, a part of her still fighting for the upper hand, but it’s no use. Villanelle chuckles quietly, then presses her lips to Eve’s. 

The kiss is immediately hungry. There’s no pretence about what this is, no sort of emotional feelings lingering or making themselves known. It’s animalistic, it’s primal, it’s two women that want each other  _ having _ each other. 

Villanelle pushes Eve hard against the counter and Eve feels larger tits pressed firmly against her own through layers of satin and velvet. One hand grips her waist hard and another cups her jaw roughly, tilting her head as Villanelle’s mouth opens against hers. 

There’s a slide and press of tongues and Eve reaches her hands up to slide into blonde hair, nails scraping as she twists hair tightly around her fingers to the tune of Villanelle moaning at the sting. 

“Won’t your boss come looking for you eventually?” Eve pants into Villanelle’s mouth. 

“I thought you were my boss?” Villanelle mumbles back, nipping at Eve’s lip until she gasps. 

“You’re right, I am.” Eve murmurs breathlessly. “Get on your knees.”

Villanelle sighs desperately at the command and drops down instantly, hazel eyes staring up at Eve under hooded lids. 

The power balance tips again and Eve relishes the change. 

As Villanelle starts lifting the velvet skirt of her dress up, there’s a crackling sound from the main room followed by a few echoing bumps. 

“Is this thing on? Ha, excellent.”

Eve rolls her eyes. Niko’s speech. He gives one at every event with a microphone in one hand and a glass of wine in the other, thanking this person and that person and making bad jokes about the guests that everyone seems to love. 

“Oh, this will be fun.” Villanelle says from the tiled floor with a smirk, and as Niko pointlessly introduces himself Villanelle pushes Eve’s skirt up to her waist. 

Eve gasps at the cool air hitting her warm skin, then again when Villanelle drags her underwear down her legs with one hand, barely giving Eve time to kick them off her ankles before Villanelle’s mouth is pressed against her. 

“Fuck.” Eve moans, head dropping back and hands finding Villanelle’s hair again. She holds her, pulls her closer, and Villanelle obliges eagerly. 

Her tongue runs through her folds and ends on Eve’s clit, circling it but never quite flicking over where Eve wants it to most. 

There’s a hand gripping her thigh, nails digging into the soft skin there, and Eve wants more. She takes one hand from Villanelle’s hair and uses it to hold her dress up, letting Villanelle take back her hand to grip tightly at Eve’s other thigh. 

The pressure hurts and it’s perfect, it’s perfect, and when Villanelle slides her tongue inside of Eve she whines high and thin, tearing her hand from Villanelle’s hair to grab at the counter, white knuckled. 

“God, keep going.” Eve moans, eyes shut tight against the pleasure rippling through her. She’s wet,  _ so _ wet for something that’s only been going on for a few minutes, but the looks and smirks and words from Villanelle throughout the night have clearly been enough foreplay for Eve. 

Villanelle is moaning quietly and Eve finds it unbelievably hot to hear the blonde enjoying herself, enjoying eating Eve out in a bathroom while Eve’s husband is only one room away. She opens her eyes and looks down at Villanelle, ponytail ruined and cheeks flushed. 

“I’ve got a few people to thank, of course.” Comes Niko’s voice after a round of laughter at whatever the fuck he said before. “Starting with Jerry. Jerry, you old bastard.” 

There’s more laughter, but it can’t drown out her own gasping moan as Villanelle lets go of one thigh and lifts her hand. Her tongue slides back up to her clit and nudges it, flicks over it, and Eve thinks she’s going to come and it’s not even been five minutes yet, for God’s sake.

But it’s like Villanelle can tell, because the woman pulls back, one finger gently teasing at Eve’s entrance as she stares up at Eve with blown eyes and wet cheeks. 

“Is it making you hot, me doing this while your husband is out there speaking to your friends?”

Eve whimpers and holds the counter tighter. 

“Is it making you hot that a total stranger is on her knees for you?”

Fuck, what is Villanelle trying to do to her? She nods, quick and jerky, then spreads her legs a little wider in what she hopes Villanelle will see as an invitation. 

It works, Villanelle distractedly looking at Eve’s centre again and licking her lips. 

“Is it making you hot eating out a rich older woman in the middle of a bathroom?” Eve breathlessly asks with a smirk, and Villanelle huffs out a laugh before latching her lips to Eve’s clit. 

She sucks and Eve moans, bucking her hips forward into Villanelle’s mouth and gasping as the woman slides a finger up into Eve. 

“Who else? Ah, Tony! How could I forget about you mate, I’m sure none of us would be here tonight if it wasn’t for your forced bonding retreats!”

Villanelle slides a second finger in and curls them, finding that rougher area inside of Eve that has her whimpering fast and loud as she rolls her hips in a rhythm bordering on frenzied. 

“Fuck,” she gasps, “I’m- I’m-”

“And of course, thank you to my wonderful wife, Eve, without who I wouldn’t be the man I am. Darling, I love you, thank you for always being there for me no matter what. ...Eve? ...Where did she go?”

And obviously that’s the moment that Villanelle gently sinks her teeth into her clit. 

Eve slaps the hand holding the counter over her mouth to muffle her cry, hips thrusting out of rhythm as Villanelle coaxes her through the orgasm, her whole body tense and shaking as pleasure sends sparks to the very tips of her fingers. 

“Ha, must’ve popped out to see to some mess or another! My wife, everyone. What a lady!”

There’s a round of applause, and Eve is only mildly aware that it’s for her. 

She’d care, if it wasn’t for the gorgeous blonde licking her inner thighs clean. 

“Jesus, you’re insatiable.” Eve sighs, touching the back of Villanelle’s head softly, rubbing her fingertips through soft hair. 

Villanelle pulls back and Eve almost whimpers. 

Villanelle looks wild, her cheeks and chin wet with Eve and her eyes blown black with thin golden rings all that’s left of the hazel. 

“Fuck, get up here.” Eve murmurs, not taking her eyes off the woman. Villanelle stands up, dragging her tongue over her bottom lip as Eve watches. She takes Villanelle’s chin between her fingers and studies her with sharp eyes. “I’m going to touch you now and then you’re going to go back to work, okay?”

Villanelle bites her lip and smirks. 

“Yes boss.” She says quietly. “But you will have to be quick, your husband’s speech is almost over.”

“Sounds like you’re the one who’ll have to be quick.” Eve smirks. “Will that be a problem?”

Villanelle wraps her fingers around Eve’s wrist and pushes her hand beneath the waistband of her black trousers. 

Eve moans quietly when her fingers encounter wet lace. 

“It won’t be a problem.” Villanelle sighs out, as Eve fingers begin to stroke the fabric. 

She doesn’t hesitate before sliding her fingers beneath the underwear, immediately finding and circling Villanelle’s swollen clit. The younger woman moans gratefully and places her hands either side of Eve against the marble countertop, then tilts her head forward to catch her lips in a kiss. 

It’s messy and dirty and Eve licks deep into Villanelle’s mouth, breathing in the gasping sigh that escapes the blonde. 

Villanelle is slick and hot as Eve works, and when she moves them lower to dip inside Villanelle’s hand grips her upper arm and squeezes, nodding slightly in a way that makes Eve think she’s unaware she’s even doing it. 

Eve presses into clutching heat then moans against Villanelle’s lips at the way they’re instantly trapped, walls gripping as Villanelle’s mouth drops open in a silent moan. 

“Tonight has been truly wonderful, and Eve and I are delighted that so many of you could join us.”

“God you’re hot.” Eve murmurs, biting Villanelle’s lip and pushing in and out of the woman faster, luxuriating in the feeling against her fingertips. 

“Don’t stop.” Villanelle’s gasps, rolling her hips down onto Eve’s fingers, trying to take her deeper. “Don’t stop, fuck...”

Eve maneuvers her other hand down the front of Villanelle’s open trousers, and it’s a tight fit but she wants to give Villanelle what she needs, so her other hand finds her clit and rubs, and-

“So please, go and enjoy yourselves. Have a drink or three and have fun! Thank you for coming.”

“I’m coming, I’m-”

Eve feels her fingers get impossibly wetter as Villanelle gasps sharply, eyes clenched shut and nails like daggers through the embellished sleeve of Eve’s dress as she clings to her arm. 

Villanelle is still for a moment, then moans and bucks her hips slower and smoother against Eve’s hands until she comes to a stop, breathing hard into the non-existent space between them. She presses her sticky forehead to Eve’s. 

“Well,” Eve breathes out, “that certainly wasn’t boring.”

“Mmm, no.” Villanelle hums quietly. She pulls away from Eve slightly but darts her gaze down to her no-doubt swollen lips. 

Villanelle kisses her, and pulls her lip between her teeth for a sharp nip before letting go and stepping back, doing up her trousers as she goes. She steps around Eve but stays close to her as she faces the mirror, sorting out her messy ponytail and wiping away the smudged lipstick from Eve’s lips. 

“I will go back to work now.” Villanelle says casually, straightening her waistcoat. She turns to Eve and winks at her. “I am glad I made your night a little more interesting.”

“Wait!” 

Eve reaches out and wraps her fingers softly around Villanelle’s elbow. The blonde stops, looking at Eve with curious eyes. 

“What you said earlier,” Eve starts, keeping her hand on Villanelle, “about being happy to make my life more interesting? Did you… did you just mean tonight? Or…”

She internally curses her confidence from faulting again, but she’s starting to realise that it’s just what happens around this young woman. 

Villanelle’s lips quirk into a crooked smile, and she steps back towards Eve. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny notepad, the kind waiters use for writing orders. There’s a pen linked to it, and Villanelle scribbles something on the first page before tearing it out and handing it to Eve.

She lets go of Villanelle’s arm to take the paper in both hands. 

In black, scrawling ink is a phone number, followed by a V and a tiny x. 

“Give me a call, Eve,” Villanelle murmurs, catching Eve’s eyes again as she looks up from the note, “and we will see if we can’t make more than just tonight more interesting.”

And then she steps out of Eve’s space, walking backwards towards the door with a coquettish smile. 

“What’s the name of the catering company you work for again?” Eve asks with a curious smile, mind turning. 

“Vasiliev’s Catering. Why?”

“Hmm.” Eve hums, her smile lifting into a smirk. “I’ve got a few more parties coming up, and I could certainly use your services again. But until then…” Eve holds up the note. 

Villanelle smirks, her hand on the door. 

“See you soon, Eve.”


End file.
